spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Untold Secret
An Untold Secret is the eighth episode of the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired on November 12, 2012. The previous episode is Miracle Patty and the next is A Christmas Caper. Plot After the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. watches the IJLSA's backstories he reveals a secret unknown to any of them. But will this secret tear them apart! Transcript *''starts off in a dark room'' *'Cop #1:' Here's your lunch, bub! *'Cop #2: '''Yeah. *tray filled with slop hits a chair behind a jail cell with dark figure in it'' *'Cop #1: '''Better eat, bottom feeder. *cops walk away while the tray is lifted'' *'Leader: '''Those fools will be the first to feel my wrath. *chair turns around, revealing a hidden tablet on a bench'' *'Leader:' Time to check on Plankton. *''screen blinks to life, showing Plankton'' *'Plankton:' Oh, sir, well, I was- *'Leader: '''I don't care what you were doing! Did you get me the files? *'Plankton: Yes, sir. Playing them right now. *''screen starts playing a clip showing a young Mermaid Man standing onscreen'' *'''Mermaid Man: So you want to learn about the IJLSA, eh? Well, this documentary is being shown to talk about our current IJLSA members. *''screen shows SpongeBob running around a track really fast'' *'Mermaid Man:' This is The Quickster! He has the abilities to run really fast at super sonic speeds. His one weakness is the possibility of getting stuck on a continuous circle of running. *'Leader:' Well, this isn't going to be very boring after all. *''screen then shows Patrick stretching his limbs out'' *'Patrick: '''Ha, ha. *'Mermaid Man:' Here we have, The Elastic Waistband! This sea star has the ability to stretch his limbs incredibly far. His weakness is that they can become overstretched and cause his structure to twist like a pretzel. *'Leader: Hmmm... *''screen then shows Squidward blowing lava out of his head'' *'''Mermaid Man: Ah, Captain Magma has the powers to blow spurts of lava from his head. His weakness is that of his hat going out of control. *'Squidward:' Krakatoa! blows more lava out of his head *''shows Sandy turning invisible and then sneaking up on dummy robots'' *'Mermaid Man:' And finally, Miss Appear. She has the ability to become completely invisible to the naked eye. Her weaknesses are lack of oxygen and being within fifteen feet of a rare substance named Plokediorite xngago negative 27. *'Sandy: '''Hi-YEAH! ''dummy robot suddenly explode *'Mermaid Man: '''So as you have it, these are the current IJLSA members! Goodbye. Is the camera off? It is! Yes, I was tired of talking about these failures in progress. *'Leader:' Well, this will be a shocking surprise to all of them. *goes to IJLSA main meeting room'' *'SpongeBob: '''I can't believe that I lost my spatula! *the screen shows Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L'' *'Squidward: '''AH! How did you invade our computer mainframe? *'Leader:' Actually I came to show you this. *screen shows Mermaid Man talking'' *'Mermaid Man:' Yes, I was tired of talking about these failures in progress. *''screen goes back to Leader'' *'Leader:' So you see that he knew you were going to fail! *laughs* *''screen shuts off'' *'SpongeBob: '''He said we're failures. *'Sandy: Well, Squidward is the biggest failure of the team. *'''Squidward: WHAT! Patrick is the failure! *'Patrick: '''But SpongeBob is just as big a failure as me! *'SpongeBob:' STOP! We all our not failures he was trying to trick us! *'Patrick: He's right. *'''Squidward: Well, he still called us failures. *'SpongeBob:' We need to stick together now and make Mermaid Man proud! *''members all put there hands in the middle and cheer'' *'IJLSA Members:' IJLSA FOREVER! *''of episode'' Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012